The Odd Life of Percy Jackson
by alyaJackson
Summary: What if Sally had died giving birth to Percy. Then after 2 years, a couple of married man and woman came by the orphanage home and adopted Percy. What will they do when they found out about Percy's Powers? Will they fight with him or leave him. Percabeth will be coming later when he gets to camp. Read & find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon watched the love of his life died on the hospital bed, giving birth to his son. His only demigod son. He leaves the 'fountain of the eyes' with tears escaping through out his eyes.

"What will happen to my son? I can't just abandon him. Damn you Zeus! And your stupid rules!" He said with sadness and depression having the thought of leaving his son alone in the mortal world.

"I'm so sorry my son… Perseus. Yes, Perseus… Sally would love to name our son Perseus. "

Two years later.

~ at the orphanage home for kids~

Someone's POV

"Percy honey! Go and get your bags ready! They are here!" Mrs. Dodds, one of the nun who organized the orphanage home said.

Then a little cute boy, with big sea green eyes and a black messy hair that makes him looks cuter, runs with his wobbled legs to his room. Getting his bags of clothes that Mrs. Dodds had prepared for him. He picked up his tiny bags with his tiny little cute hands and holds the bags on his small shoulders and walk right back to the hall where someone who will be adopted have to wait for their new parents arrival.

"There you go... are you ready to meet them?" The boy nod his head in excitement to meet his new parents even though he would not understand the whole thing. He is ready to meet whoever he supposed to.

"Ok honey, they will arrive in…" A black Mercedes car came and stopped right in front of the building.

"Ohh, that must be them… come on Percy."

She holds his tiny little hands and walk with him towards the black shiny car. Then, a couple who want to adopt Percy came out of their car. A beautiful woman with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a beautiful brownish hair walks towards them.

"Hello Mrs Dodds, nice to see you again… I'm Samantha and this is my husband Josh Jackson." Samantha greets Mrs. Dodds pleasantly and looking very eager to meet her new son.

"Yes hello Mrs Jackson and Mr Jackson. This is Percy, who soon to be Percy Jackson… Percy, this is Samantha and Josh Jackson. They are your new parents."

The Jackson's couple get down to their feet to reach Percy's hands and greet him happily. They hug for a long time and after a few talks and goodbyes with the other kids. Josh lift Percy up on his shoulder and bring him into the car. Percy laughs happily knowing that he gets a new wonderful parents that loves him.

"Here you go kiddo. Get in the car and we will reach to your new home for a while okey?" Josh ask Percy after he gets in the car sitting on the back seat.

"Uh huh. I'm okey buwt I'm hawngerly…" Percy pouted cutely with his big green eyes that no one can resist by looking at them.

"Okey let's get you something to eat first. Ermm how about ice cream!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Percy lowves iced criemm!" Percy sreamed in joy and full of excitement wanting to get his ice cream.

"Hahahaha. Ok Percy honey let get your ice cream now." Both Samantha and Josh said to Percy.

After they got Percy his ice cream. They drive him home. To a big modern house. They bring him in to his new room.

Little Percy enters his new room with a joy screams. Running towards his toys and plays with them. His room was beautiful, its even more beautiful. Its amazingly beautiful and suited Percy's favorite thing. Water!

The room has a sea green and blueish colour painted around the wall. Equipped with seashells, corals and fake sands on the wall. The bed sheet was blue and has a couple of cute mermaids and merman on it. The room has its own closet and in the corner there is a bunch of toys waiting for someone to play with them.

"We've made a great choice aren't we?" Samantha said to her husband with a wide grin on her face. "Yes, yes we did.. He will grow up fine with us."

**That's it! This is the first chapter for my new story, well its kindda of a prologue.**

**Enjoy reading! Please leave a review once you've read them.. its kind of nice to know there is someone reading what you write.**

**Feel free to give me some ideas.**

**Ohh yeah and here is the bad new.. I won't be updating for any of my stories for the next 2 week because I have an important exams coming this Sunday. So please wait for me! Hehehe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second chapter fro my story... After this, i won't be updating for more until next 2 weeks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Someone's POV**

From the magical fountain, Poseidon watch his son with his new family. This is for the best. He thought.

His eyes almost flowing in tears thinking about his son's fate.

" I'm sorry my son. I love you." He muttered. He walk away from the fountain.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

As we played with Percy , i asked Josh to take Percy to the bathroom and wash him up. Tonight is the first dinner together as a family with Percy in it.

" Honey, i'm making spaghetti meatball for dinner tonight. Is that okey with you?" I ask Josh to see, if wanted to eat something else for dinner tonight.

" Yeah, spaghetti sounds great! Ohh and i've read Percy's files yesterday. It says he's allergic to seafood, so don't cook anything with seafood in his food. Okey? " Josh said.

Seafood allergic? Well i supposed thats a good thing since Josh and i don't really like them. " Okey honey.. Have you bathe him yet?" I ask him again.

" Yes, i'm going now! " I chuckle slighty. Then starts cooking my dinner.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

After i talked to my wife. I picked Percy up from his bed, stand him up on the floor and hold his small hand and walk him to the bathroom. His smalls legs wobbled as he's walking.

I laugh a little seeing his cute actions. " Come on boy, lets get you wash up ok? you want to take a shower or play in the tub?" I ask Percy.

"Uhhh, Tub?" He seems full of excitement and eager to play with the water. I pick him and put him in the tub. I fills the tub with warm water and pour some body shampoo in the tub and make a little bubbles for Percy. He seems to enjoy playing in the tub, giggling cutely as he pops the bubbles with his cute meaty hand.

" Daddy look! " Percy called me. Did he just called me Daddy? I'm in shock! He called me DADDY!

" Samantha! Come here please! Hurry up! " I call Samantha. I was to excited i didn't even answer Percy.

" Whats wrong? what happened? " Samantha asked me as if something terrible just happens.

" Percy! He just called me Daddy!" I told her. She seems shocked herself and happy.

" Wow! Percy, can you said it one more time? What did you called him? " Samantha ask Percy to said the word one more time. Percy seems confused for a moment but nodded his head. " Daddy? "

"Oh my god! Percy honey. What do you call me?" Samantha ask Percy again. This time she wants Percy to call her Mommy.

" Umm... mommy? Mommy! look! look! " Samantha and i almost jump in joy. Our new son just called us the names we always wanted to hear from a kid. Then something weird just happens.

" What is it Percy? " I ask him. He showed me in the tub. Both Samantha and i reach the tub to see whats inside.

" What is... Oh my god! Josh! Get him out of the tub. There's something in the water! " I quickly lift Percy up.

He cried not wanting to dispart from the water. " What did you saw honey? " I ask Samantha.

" There's something in there. I saw the water... the water floats. " Samantha explains to me. Her voice sounded really scared.

" Mommy, Daddy, look! " The next thing we sees really creeps me out! It was Percy. He makes the water floats in the air. It was like his little hand command the water to float in the air.

" OH my god. Percy how did you do it?" I ask him. Samantha stood the dumbfounded. Being a two years old boy, ofcourse he doesn't know what to say. His tiny body just shrugged. Then he giggled happily seeing the water changing its form to a sea creature, a dolphin. It was a miracle!

" Samantha! Did you see it? What Percy just did? " I almost yelled in excitement and suprised at the same time.

" What ever was Percy just did. It must be something magically..."

Before i can finish my sentences, a bright glow enters our bathroom. There a form of a handsome man stands in front of us. The man has a jet black hairs and a pair of sea green eyes. We were to shock to say anything. I mean how the hell he gets in here!

" Hello, mortals. I'm Poseidon, Percy's father. " What!

" Poseidon? " i stutter.

" Yes, mortal. I am the greek god. Poseidon, god of the seas, earthshaker and the stormbridge. I'm here to explain to you what Percy just did. It was one of his specialities as my son. He is a demigod." The man explained.

" The god.. as in Poseidon the one of the big three? No way, there's no way it is true. Then Percy would be half human and half god..." I said and Samantha just nods her head in agreement.

" It is true, dear mortal. Percy is half god, and that makes him special also in danger. The monsters, they will find him and hurt him." Poseidon said to us again.

We really don't know how to react. Knowing that our new adopted son is not... not entirely human. Is he dangerous? There is no way Percy could hurt us. He's just a kid.

" What do want? Are you taking him away from us?" I demand answers from him.

" Sadly no. I wanted to take him with me. But us Gods have rules. We can't break the rules sets for us. He will have to stay with mortals. But when he grows up, his scent will be very strong. His scents will attracts the monsters. You will have to send him to a camp. Its where children like him trained and learns how to fight monsters and defend themselves."

" A camp? as in summer camp. Does he have to stay there permanantly? We can't just give him up!" I stated at the god madly. Samantha just stood there silently. Still in shock i guess.

" Yes, its kind of a summer camp. But he leave whenever he wants to. Its called Camp Half Blood. Its the safest place for a demigod."

" Ok.. Ok, i think i can handle the fact that my son is a demigod, and i'm talking to a god right now." i said. Then Samantha walk to the sea god. She stares at his face in agony. She still hasn't spoken any words since Percy lifted the water to his hands commands.

Then, i remembered. Percy was no-where to be seeing. " Percy? Where is he? Where did he go?" I started to panic. "Dupp!" a sound coming from Percy's bedroom. The three of us runs too Percy's room. As we enters his room, there's weirdly shaped man holding Percy's unconcious body.

" Percy! Who are you? I demand you, give him to me." Poseidon glares deathly at the man who's holding Percy. "He must be dangerous, he wants to kill Percy" Then Poseidon make his trident appears in his hand and pointed to the man. The man cowardly putting Percy's body on the floor and vanished in the air.

Samantha and i rush to Percy's body. I lifted him up and laid him on his bed. " Why is he unconcious? Please do something!" Samantha broke the silence with a croaked voice. She must be very worry seeing Percy unconcious. Who wasn't worry? If we hadn't come here sooner, Percy would be dead.

" Let me check on him." Poseidon walks to Percy's side and place his hand on Percy's forehead. His hands glows and Percy just wake up.

"Mommy! Daddy! help me.. the big bad man wanted to eat me!" Percy jolted from his bed and hugs Samantha. He's crying, probably was to scare of the monster.

" Don't worry baby. The monster's gone for now. Okey. Just sleep and the monster won't bothers you again." Samantha tries to soothe him down. But Percy won't let go of her neck. He was to scare of the monster.

" Thank you Poseidon. I will keep him safe for now." I said to Poseidon. He just smiles and leave into the air leaving a salty scent.

* * *

**Thats it! the second chapter of this story.**

**There will be more coming until the next 2 week.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.. i'll try to update more within the next week.**

**Key word, TRY. Leave me atleast 10 reviews and i'll update sooner than 2 weeks.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys i've updated the wrong chapter yesterday. This is the real one.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and for that i'll update this chapter special for you guys! and the next one will be coming in the next week or maybe a few days after that. I have loads of loads of homeworks and stuffs to do. **

**Enjoy!**

Samantha's POV

Its been a few days after that 'thingy' happended to Percy. He was still scared and traumatized of what happened. He's afraid to sleep alone in his bed at night, if we ever leave him alone he would cry out his eyes. I can't bear to watch him like this forever. I can only hope he will forget what had happened. He's just a baby! for gods sake.

About the gods thing and the fact that my son is a demigod is so confusing! Josh kept trying to explains things to me even though i can see that even himself is confused and its hard to accept the fact.

" Honey, what are we going to do about Percy. He keeps remembering what happened that night. I can't just watch him suffer, he will always be." i expressed my thoughts to my husband.

he said. " Thats ok honey, he's just a baby ofcourse he will forget it sooner or later. We just have to be there for him when he needs us, we always will and we are never going to give up on him,I promise."

That day went normal, Percy is still scares of the thought a monster might capture him and wanted to eat him again. We were trying really hard not to remind him of the monsters.

* * *

3 Years Later.

~Percy is 5 Years Old~

No One's POV

Seen a little boy, with messy jet black hair and a cute pairs of sea green eyes running out of his school bus to the front of his house in excitement.

" Mommy! Dad! look here! look here!" Percy called upon his mom and dad to show them a little piece of paper he was holding.

" What is it honey?" Samantha asked her son, she walked to her door alongside with Josh. " Here! my teacher said i have to show you guys this paper!". He said eagerly wanting for his parents to read the paper that his teacher got him.

Samantha take the paper from his small cute hands and caress his head with love. " Well, Percy. Lets here out your exams score. If you got good grades we'll treat you an ice-cream. How about that?"

He nodded his head anxiously, they said it is because he was diagnosed with ADHD. They still love them though. " Uhh huh.. mommy.. mommy can we get blue ice-cream?" He asked his mom with his pouted eyes. He always did that to get them buy things he wanted.

"Ermm.. ofcourse Percy, you can even get the green one if you wanted them." Josh said to Percy.

"Now, lets see your score... Oh my Percy! you got an A for your english test... there's no doubt you will get your ice-cream, and for other subjects you got most of them in C's and B's. Well thats ok, you'll just have to try harder next time ok?" Samantha proudly patted his son's shoulder.

"Ok mommy, now can i get my ice-cream now?" He asked his mom.

" What do you say when you want things, Percy baby?"

"Umm, Can i please get my ice-cream now?" He said again, pressuring the words 'please'.

"Ofcourse, now getin your room and change your uniforms and get down here. We're going to the town tonight." Josh asked Percy to get ready.

"Ok daddy, then we get my ice-cream?" he asked them back.

"yes Percy, we'll get you your ice-cream ok. Go to your room and get ready. We'll be waiting in the kitchen." Samantha again had asked his hyper son to get change.

Later that afternoon, the whole family went out to town. Shopping and having fun till its late in the night. They weren't realised there was someone watching them from the distance all day long.

Who was it?

* * *

**Here you go! i hope this will be enough for this week. I'll update more... please leave a review and feel free to give me some ideas. Its a bit short now, but i promise next chapter will be longer. :)**


	4. chapter 4

**This is the next chapter, i know i wasn't supposed to update until next week but i can't wait! i've been having so many ideas to write and i can't wait any longer or it might slipped out of my mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Josh's pov

After we got back home, i felt a little alarmed. I felt like someone or better yet it was something following us through all the night. I feared it might be a monster was following us trying to kill Percy. I can't let them get near my son, i loves him as he is mine. That night, we arrived home. Percy was strained, i can see tight through his face that he was very tired and wanted to sleep. But he won't admit it, he would be making his big pouted gog eyes at me, saying that he was doing fine. He wouldn't go to sleep unless Samantha or i accompanied him until he was asleep. We thought he would forget what had happened before but it seems like he still remembers those awful memories inside his head.

"Daddy, Mommy read me a bedtime story! If you guys didn't want to then i guess you guys will find me somewhere on your bed." He told us. Samantha had asked me to read him the bedtime story because she has some work to do at the kitchen. It was 10 o'clock, its past Percy's bed time. I didn't want him to look exhausted tommorow morning. He needs to go to school. I read him the story about greeks history, i was thinking it was greek mithology but remembering the fact that it was all true i changed it to greeks history. I told him about the hero's story, how they were fighting with the monsters and about the gods a little. I didn't want to confuse the little guy.

Later Percy has fell asleep. Seeing his sleeping yet so calm and blissful face makes me feels overwhelms. I never regret making the decisions on taking him home with us on that day. I'll take care of him and teach him how to survive. He will be as long as i'm here and will always be by his side.

Outside it was starting to rain. Bright flashes of lightning lit up the dark sky and this was immediately followed by defeating blasts of thunder.I looked at Percy, making sure he didn't startled by the thunders. I got up from my sit walked to the kitchen to check on my wife. "Samantha? what are you doing? Let's get to bed." I asked her to get to bed. It was getting late. I could use a little something for this tiring day too right?

"Yes, honey. I'm just cleaning the sick for a bit. Let get to bed. Ohh have you put Percy to sleep yet?" She asked me back.

"Yeah he's asleep, he sleep so soundly he didn't even hear the thunders. He must be worn out." I told her. Then we get to our room...

* * *

Samantha's pov

I woke up earlier than usual today. I get up and walked to the bathroom. I took a hot shower because its quite colder in the morning. After that, i go to Percy's room. He's still asleep, his school starts at 9 in the morning. Its still early so i've decided to let him have his sleep longer. I'll wake him up at 8 o'clock later. I got down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen and prepared omellets for breakfast. Since Percy really loves to eat any kind of food or drinks in blue coloured i prepared a blue omellet special for him. I find its kindda weird about that, then i thougt, maybe his biological mother was like that when she pregnants to Percy.

After i finish prepare the breakfast i climbed the stairs to wake up my husband. He always running late to work. Well, since he's the boss. But he has to be a good and dicipline one. Not a slooby one. Well atleast he's trying to be a good boss.

"Josh! wake up. You have work today aren't you... Now don't make any excuses. Get up, take your shower, eat your breakfast. I've prepared omellets this morning" I told him. He loves omellets, especially mine.

His eyes shot opened. "yeah.. yeah.. i'm up, is Percy up yet?"

"No, not yet. He's still asleep. His school starts at 9 remember? Let him sleep for a while, he seems so tired last night" I said. We had so much fun last night. We got home at 9.30. We could tell through his face that he's exhausted. Of course being that stubborn little boy he said he was fine. He wouldn't get to bed.

After Josh went to work. I prepared Percy's school uniform and woke him up later. About 20 minutes before his school starts, he eats his breakfast, i eat mine with him. Later the school bus had come to pick him up. I got him his school bag pu in his books and prepares some sandwiches for lunch. Better eat the one brought from home than eating the school canteen food. He might get sick.

I sent him off a wave when he entered the school bus. He just smiles all morning. Umm, i'm all alone this day till 3 p.m then Percy will be coming home. Then we have to wait for Josh to get home. He usually gets home at dinner time. We get used to this rutined. Ring! The phone started to ring. I ran to it and picked it up. "hello? is this samantha Jackson?" The female voiced asked for me. "Yes, this is her speaking? Mind if i ask, Who are you?" I asked her back. "Ohh, good. well, my name is Cyntial Rose. I'm the who organised the charity event last year. It was setted at your house remember? Rose?" She told me. Then i remembered, i hired her for a charity event that Josh and i ran last year. I remembered telling her that i'll definately going to hire her again if we run another feast or charity events.

"Oh, yes! Rose! I remember you. What is it? Why are you calling me. Is there anything i can help?" I asked her sincerely.

"Well, yes Mrs. Jackson, i do need some help from you. I think only you were suited for this help."

"Uhh, if thats the case, i'll definately help you if anything happens." Before i can finish my sentences she cut me off.

"Oh my godness! i thought you wouldn't help me." she said again, i can even hear her smile. "I need your help, can you come over here at my office at town? I think 2 pm until 5 pm only. I promise you it wong be that long." She asked me.

"Ohh, i don't know. My son will be home from school at 3 o'clock, i can't just leave him alone at that time... Well, if its something really important, i supposed i'll help you. I can call a nanny for my son this evening." I said to her again.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Jackson, Thank you so much... so much. I swear next time you need me, i won't charge you for anything. Ok, i gotta go now, thank you again and goodbye!" She said again delightly.

* * *

Now i have to call a nanny to wait for Percy all the evening until i get back from helping Rose. I didn't want to leave Percy with anyone i don't know of. That someone could be a monster in cover as Josh once said to me.

So, i called my neighbour's daughter. I used to babysit her for a while when she was a kid, now she is 16. We're quite bonded together. I dialed Natalie's phone number.

"Hello, is this Natalie. Natalie Portman. Oh yes this is Mrs. jackson. Listen Natalie can you come over to my house for a while. I need you to look after Percy at 2.30 till 5.30 i guess. great! thanks honey, i'll pay you some money ok. Thanks again." She agreed to look after Percy.

Later at 1 in the afternoon, i get ready, drive my car to the town and went straight to Rose's office. I feel wronged leaving. I feel like something bad is going to happen but i shrugged it off. Percy's not home yet. He's at his school, monsters won't make a fuss near any mortals.

Boy, how wrong was i to just think it might be ok to leave him with Natalie.

* * *

**ok, guys this the next chapter. please leave a reviews for more. I'll update sooner than you thought i would!**

**thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and the votes.. as you can see/read, now. I've made my decision to keep on and focusing on this story and my other one its called **_**my last moment with you.**_** After one of this two stories has completed, i'll be working on my next one. So, enjoy! and remember! leave a review for me!**

Natalie's PoV

As i finished talking to Mrs. Jackson, i rushed to my room. Picked up my iPhone and called my dad, i have to ask him first if i can babysit Percy this evening. He said yes. Well then, i better get ready now. Its almost 2 right now. Mrs. Jackson must have some important things to work through, usually she'd stay home and with Percy.

I felt sorry for her though, she can't have child thats why she adopted him. I think Percy really suited to be with the Jackson's family. They do look alike for a little bit. Well, yeah maybe just a little bit. Percy is so cute! I really love to take care of him. He hasn't been much troubles since i've babysitted him when he was younger.

"Opps! its almost 2.30! I better go to Mrs. Jackson's house right now."

_Samantha's POV_

"Where is she..." As soon as i'm waiting for Natalie to come over and babysit for Percy i saw her coming over across the street. Our house was just across the street anyway.

"Ohh, there you are honey! Glad you could come today, i really appreciate it."

"Yes, i asked my dad and he says ok. I'm so sorry Mrs. Jackson for being late. I was... doing some errands at my house earlier. "

"Oh thats alright dear. Now of you go. Percy will be coming home in a few minutes, you'll just have to make sure he gets in the house, change his clothes and if he's hungry just make some sanndwich. There's all the ingredients you need in the kitchen. Ohh, and make sure he does his homeworks. I'm sure he'll forgot about them. I'll be coming home a bit late and Josh also will be coming home late than usual. Percy's bedtime is at 8 sharp ok. Just read him any stories if he doesn't want to sleep. I gotta go now! Goodbye Natalie" I bid Natalie a goodbye and step into my car and drive to the town.

_Natalie's POV_

"Ok! Goodbye Mrs. Jackson!" I also bid her farewell. I watched as Mrs. Jackson's car dissapears from the porch of her house. I decided to wait for Percy outside. A gentle wind was blowing. It ruffles my hair

cressed my cheeks. I hugged my body to warm up a bit. It gets quite cold as the fall season is coming near.

As i waited for Percy. I can't help to feel a little spine-chilling. I don't know why, but i felt like there's something or someone is watching me. I looked around, nothing. I shrugged and just stand there in front of the porch.

Then, the wind was blowing with greater force and trees were slamming their branches agaisnt each other. I felt as the soft patter of raindropes fell on my skin. I hurriedly walks to the door. It started to rain slowly outside. I enters the house and wait for Percy in the living room. The living room is equipped with beautiful sofa nad antieques. the television was huge. The walls have beautiful wallpapers. The colours suited the room excuisitely.

Then, i heard the bus stopping in front of the house. I make my way to the door. I giggled as i can hear Percy's panting voice as he runs to the front door. I opened the ddor for him and greeted him like usuals.

"Hey, Percy! I'm here to babysit you." I said to him. he looked at me and smiles. He walked closer and hugged my legs as he couldn't reach my body. "Hey natalie! I so happy you are here! Then we can pleay together! Come on!" I closed the door and he pulls me towards his room. He even pulls me while running on the stairs to get to his room. I had to run to catch up with him. I son't want him to get hurt with me in top of him.

" Percy, wait up! Slow down down." He keeps pulling me until we reached his room. He asked me to come in and sit with him on the carpeted floors. His room was so preety it has an ocean or beach themes all around the room.

"Look! Look! Natalie you play with me! Its a Mithology cards game! Its fun." He pouted with his cute, big and wide sea green eyes. I'm sure no one. I mean no one can resist that kid's pouted eyes. Heck! Even i can't resist them. I felt like there's an urge to fulfills my needs to do as he wanted me to.

"Alright.. alright. I'll play with you. But, just for a little while okey? Your mom has asked me to make sure you will finish your homework, clean yourself up, change your clothes and make sure you eat them go to bed. Got it?" and no eyes pouting again. It won't work Percy.

"Auuhh, fine! We'll play just a little bit and Percy will go make my homework then. Ohh and Natalie have to read me a story first."

"Yes, i will Percy. I have a story that you'll love my story. I bet you do."

"Percy can't wait for Natalie's story! Yeah! Nataliie can you make me something to eat. Percy's a little bit hungry." He ask me to make him something to eat. Mrs. Jackson did mention that i can make a sandwich. Well i just ask Percy what he wants to eat.

"Well Percy... What do want to eat, i'll make them for you"

"Really! Then can you make a pancake? A blue one. A big round pancake in blue colours and some ice cream on it!"

"blue pancake? Pancake? Percy are you sure you mom wouldn't get mad if i give that to you. Pancakes are for breakfast honey."

"No, she won't. She even let me have it sometimes. If i behave. Well Percy always behave so i get to eat pancakes more often!" He said in such delightful and perky sound. Well if he said so.

"I'll go make you your pancakes right now okey. Now, when i'm done. I want to see you already cleaned up and in your pyjama already okey?"

"Ok, i'll get to the bathroom right now and Natalie goes to the kitchen and make Percy my blue pancakes ok. Bye-bye Natalie!"

He waved me off as he runs to the bathroom. I told him to be careful in the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. I prepares the ingredient for the pancakes and starts making them. I could here Percy's voice playing in the bathroom.

"Percy! No playing in the bathroom. Get some shower and change your outfit. Then get down here. The pancakes alomost done!" I shouted to Percy. I could here Percy's foot sound as he walks hurriedly from the bathroom to his room. Then here he was. Standing in front of me. He gave me a little shock.

" Where's my pancake?" He asked me eustatictly. "Oh may god! Percy, you gave me quite shocking!"

"Sorry Natalie. I promise i won't do that again" He apologised at me. Cutely with his guilty and sweet face.

"Its ok Percy, here's your pancake. Now sit" I put the pancake on his plate. I placed his plate on the counter and asked him to dit on the counter chair. I sat infront of him. Across his face. I watches his cute face as he started to dig in the blue pancakes i made.

"Sooo yummy Natalie! Wow, its so good. But not as delicious as my mom's but its good! Percy like it!" He stated. I just nodded my head and continue to watch him eating his pancakes.

Watching him eating, i started to feel a little hungru my self. I grab some seafood sandwich in the fridge and starts to dig in. On my half way finishing the sandwich Percy asked me some of my ssandwich. He seems a little bit hungry as the pancakes were not enough to make him full. I just gave him my sandwich a bit. he ates them happily. Later he picks up his plate and bring it to the sink. He washes his hands while singing happily. God's know what he's singing about. He left the plate in the sink and asked me to wash it. He then make his way to his bedroom. He said he was going to finish his homework and had asked me to come up later and help him out with his homework. I just happily accept the offer and asked him to wait for me in his bedroom.

I picked up my plate and brings it to the sink and started to wash them along with percy's plate. Suddenly i heard a sound. 'dummp' as if someone had fallen over the floor. My heart started racing. Percy's upstairs, he could be hurt. I started to panic a bit and ran to his room.

"Percy? Percy what happened? Is ever..." i left my words hanging as i opens the door to Percy's bedroom and saw Percy's body on the floor. I ran up to him.

"Percy! Oh my god! Percy, wake up!" I picked up his body and hugged him. I was so scared seing his lifeless body on the floor. His face started to turns blue as if he's suffocating and he wasn't breathing! Well, barely! I picked up his body and took him downstairs. I called the ambulance and in a minute the ambulance had arrived. The put Percy on the strecher wear him an oxygenated mask. One of the paremedic asked me to come with him on the ambulance.

"Whats happening to him?" I asked the female paramedic.

"He seems to be having an allergic reaction. Does he have some allergies over something. Nuts or seafood maybe? Did he have anything of those earlier?" The paramedic asked me.

Then I recall, when we were eating earlier. Percy had asked me some of my sandwich. It was a seafood sandwich! Oh my god! I did this to him!.

"Yyess.." i stutters " earlier this evening he had some sandwich, it was a seafood sandwich. I didn't know he has allergies to seems fine when he eats it! Oh my god! Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes miss, your lucky you called us. If you didn't called us sooner he might die."

I felt as my face paled at those words. He can die! I sat next to his strecher and held his small hands tightly. "I'm sorry Percy." I whispered. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. They took Percy to the Emergency Room and asked me to wait here in the waiting room. I called Mr and Mrs Jackson hurriedly as i could. I left my phone at the house so i had to use the public phone.

They both hurriedly coming over here. Leaving their infinish works. They must be very worried about Percy and its partly my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update. For now i will be updating my story at least once a week. If i don't it means i have something else to work on.. Enjoy! and thanks for the reviews guy! Really appreciate it.**

* * *

_**Samantha's pov**_

As soon as Natalie called me and informed me on what had happened to Percy, I called Josh and told him to get to the hospital and i rushed to the hospital as soon as i can. My heart was beating so loud. I was scared, what if it is serious. I can't take it if something bad happen to my son.

I parked my car and hurriedly ran inside the hospital reaching the reception counter. I asked the young lady in pink uniform. "Excuse me, i need to know if there is a boy named under Percy Jackson is registered here about maybe 15 minutes ago?"

"Percy Jackson? Ohh,here it is. He's still in the ER ma'am. It seems like he's been registered here in about 20 minutes ago for an allergic reaction. He's been checked with the doctors because of suffocating. I think he will be just fine ma'am. He's lucky the nanny that called the ambulance take actions hurriedly, if not he could be in danger. You'll just have to wait right over there. In the waiting hall. There will be chairs provided for your comforts. " The young lady whose named Alice, as her name tag written. She pointed to the left of the hall to show where is the waiting hall.

"Yes, thank you." I said to her.

I walked to the waiting hall and there i saw Natalie, stood just outside the ER door. Her face shows regrets and worries. I get to her side and hugged her.

"Ohh, Mrs. Jackson. I'm so sorry! I didn't know he has allergies to seafood. I'm so sorry. Its all my fault! If anything happens to him, i'll never forgive myself." She cried on my shoulder. I patted her slowly.

"Ohh, natalie. Thats ok, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know... If it anyone's fault it would be mine. I forget to tell you that he has an allergic to seafood. Lets just hope he will be ok. The receptionist told me he would be just fine because of you. Thank you honey. " I calmed her down. She just kept crying on my shoulder saying it was her fault for not asking me whether Percy has some medical problems. I just hush her and patted her back.

Soon, after a few more minutes. Well more likely 10 minutes later. I sat on the chair with natalie beside hasn't come out yet. Then, I saw Josh were entering the waiting hall. He approached me. I stood up and he hugged me. We hugged quite for a while. This time, i'm the one who needed comforts. He just patted my back and embrace me with encouraging words. "He will be fine." "He's our son, i know he will be alright. Don't worry. We'll just wait here." We sat together,waiting for the door to be open and see our son.

* * *

_**Josh's p**__**ov**_

I rushed to the hospital after i got a call from my wife. My heart was stammering, panic risen in my chest. I tried to calm my self down. It worked a little. I drive to the hospital. When i reached the reception counter i asked her where Percy would be. She said he still hasn't come out from the ER room. She told me to wait in the waiting hall. I walk there and saw my wife and sitting next to her was Natalie.

I walked straight to her and hugged her. I tell her everything is going to be alright. Even i myself is in the verge of panicking. Who wouldn't! My son is in the hospital!

"How long is he in there?" I asked My wife.

"I dont know, maybe 30 minutes already. I hope he's going to be ok." She sound unsure herself, but she keep it in her. Natalie just kept apologising, telling me it was her fault. I just assured her, it wasn't her fault and there's nothing we can do but wait. So we waited until 5 minutes later the door opened. There stood a doctor, female doctor to be exact. I stood up along with Samantha and Natalie.

"Are you with Percy Jackson?" She asked me.

"Yes, Yes. Thats us. Is there something wrong doctor? Is he going to be okay?" Samantha replied before i had time to.

The doctor greeted us formally and a wide relief grin appears on her face. "Yes, Mr and Mrs Jackson. Your son is in good condition for now. He's suffocate and almost actually will die if you hadn't take any quick actions. He's a lucky boy i'd say. The allergic reaction he has causing his throat to be swelled up. So, he can't breath. Its like when someone has an athma attack. Its quite possible he can get any side effect after this. But only for a while though. Don't worry. The effects might be PTSD but it wouldn't affect his life its only actually making him fear of something and he might be tired." The doctor explained.

"Ok, can we see him?" i asked her.

"Yes, you guys may see him. He will be place in roam 5D on the third floor. " Soon as she's done explaining to us. We smiled at each other in relief. Samantha and i hugged and she squirmed happily and thankfully. I quietly prayed thanks to Poseidon and other gods such as Apollo. We three walked to the elevator which will take us to the third floor and we continued to walk to Percy's room.

* * *

I opened the door and allowed my wife and Natalie to enters first. I have to show my manners as a gentleman.

Inside i saw Percy's figure. Sleeping soundly on the bed. His right arm has an IV needle stuck to it. His face were so pale, yet it shows like nothing bad had happens. His face looked so calm. Samantha sit next to Percy and kiss his forehead and patted him slowly,didn't want to wake him up and she kept muttering encouraging words and how much she loves him. I reached him and did the same as my wife did. Natalie stood at Percy's foot and watches us three as a family. She seems brighten a bit seeing Percy's condition right now. Seeing Percy being well.

Later on, Percy stirred a bit and woke up. His eyes lighten up seeing Samantha, mine and Natalie's faces. Samantha and i hugged him causing him to grunted his face shows slight confusion on it. Boy! he seems young and innocent but he acted matured enough for his age. "Dad. What happened to me? Why am in the hospital?" he asked me.

"Don't you remember Percy? You have an allergic reaction earlier causing you to suffocate and almost di... " I told him but stopped before i say the word 'dies'. I didn't want him to freak out, he's just a boy. An innocent cute little boy who had just been saved from almost dying.

"Almost what dad?" He asked me again innocently. I looked at Samantha asking for help.

"Daddy meant, you almost got in danger honey. If Natalie here didn't get you to the hospital sooner, you would be in danger. We don't want that and you certainly don't want that to right honey? " Samantha explained to Percy and looked at me in fierce. She must have been mad at me for almost. Key word! 'almost' tell my son that he was going to die. I shrank in fear seeing her face. I smiled at Percy and sit next to his little body.

Percy stays at the hospital for the next 3 days and got out in the noon. I took a day off from my work to be with Percy at home since today is the day he got out of the hospital. We sure will have lots of fun today, i said to myself.

* * *

**So, how was it! Please leave a review for your opinions. To show my thanks for you guy.**

**i will dedicate the next chapter for you! So, always leave a review after you read. **

**Again thanks you! and for the next chapter will be update in next week or sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, i'm back but not for long... :( Sorry for the confusion for the last chapter. Anyway, i wanted to thank anyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my stories! so thank you guys.. :) **

**Samantha pov**

Its been a week since the incident, Percy seems to be better each day and had been growing up each days. It makes me thinking of what would happen to him in the future. Do i have to send him to the camp or do i just keep him here, safe with me. I'll keep him safe. Safe from the monsters that'll coming for him. I'll keep him safe no matter what.

"Mommy, when can i get back to school? " Percy cooed me, while taking a bite of a blue chocolate chip cookie that i bake just a little while ago.

"Well, the doctor said you can go back to school in a few days... IF you finished your meds. You know what the doctors do when you didn't finish your meds baby?" i asked him back. Just wondering if he knows his manners to me and his punishments would be for not eating his meds. poor percy, i'm just teasing you..

"Umm, the doctor won't let me go to school?" He answered, though it sounds like a question. I chuckled a bit at the confused look on his face.

"No honey, the doctor will get you back to the hospital and injects you with a big syringe. Do you want that percy?"

His face turns to a frowned and almost looked like he'll cry any moment. He didn't answer me instead he ran to me and hug my waist. Starting to cry, mumbles something about not wanting to be injected. I hug him back as i rubbed his back trying to calm his cries down.

"Samantha, would you stop scaring him? You practically are bullying our son you know?" Josh said, coming from the living room and sat next to Percy.

"What? I was just teasing him a bit.. He looks so cute when he's scares. Look at his face." I told Josh. Playfully making him to look at Percy's red, nearly crying face. Josh chuckles and tackled Percy into a hug. Calming him down saying that i was just joking. Gosh- Josh is spoiling him to much.

"Really daddy? The doctors won't use the big syringe on me?" Percy innocently looking up to Josh's eyes and asked him. Josh looked at me with a face clearly says -look at what you've done to the poor kid- look.

I just chuckles a bit at the look and Percy's question. With the innocent looks on his face and the way he asked his dad. He sounded so scared and so lost. I almost felt sorry for my baby.

"Yes son, mommy was just joking with you. -Right Samantha?, he asked me. I just nodded my head. Can't really say anything as i would bluff out laughing.- See Percy. Mommy agrees with me. She was just playing on you." He ruffles Percy's black and messy hair making it more messier that it was. Come on lets watch some cartoons on the tv now. Josh picked Percy up onto his shoulder and carried him to the media room where the tv was placed.

"Wait, bring this for some snacks while watching." I handed Josh a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeay! We get to eat snacks while watching the tv!" Percy's screames encoed all around the house and the voice was gone. Meaning that they've entered the tv room.

**Again i'm so sorry that this chapter's too short. I haven't really got the time to write anymore... Ohh and i just published my new story! its a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth. if interested go and check it out on my profile. You guys are welcome to. I'll probably update Transplanted life next week. Stay tune for it! hahaha XD i've always wanted to say that!**


End file.
